


【Breddy】Tomato Soda

by SAaaaaaaMA



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAaaaaaaMA/pseuds/SAaaaaaaMA
Summary: *Brett/Eddy 斜线有意义，nsfw，不知道能不能算直男的maybe×6 gay文学。从情节到细节全是编的，ooc，用手操控脑子的逻辑混乱产物。Btw：按理说醉倒的话很难硬……所以不妨当他就7分醉吧（哪有这样的（土下座）
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【Breddy】Tomato Soda

要是早知道会变成现在这个情况，陈艾迪是绝对不会和醉醺醺的布莱特开那样的情色玩笑的。“有本事你就进来看看啊，我的门绝对关得紧紧的，就算你的敲门手法有多高明”之类的……

可是显然他已经没有后悔的机会了，布莱特异常火热的物什已经顶开了他湿润紧致的括约肌，正蓄势待发地要继续往里进；艾迪吓得腿都绷紧起来，手指痉挛着攥皱薄薄的床单，无意识半张开的嘴小声地重复着“等等”“不要”和动物般的细小呻吟——拜托，要是一个从未设想过它会塞在那里的玩意塞在你“那里”，你也会想逃跑的好吗！

可惜现在屁股被塞着的不是布莱特，所以他除了“好他妈紧”以外再没有别的想法了、虽然那玩意也只伸进了一个头部。呃、老兄，能不能放松点——这种比上不足、比下有余的感受（布莱特中文不好，不知道这个成语用得是否贴切）害他很不舒畅，更别说身下那位还扒着皱巴巴的床单妄图往前逃跑；那可不行，像是在侮辱我的床技。布莱特只好伸手去揉他绷得硬邦邦的臀大肌，打着圈地滑到相连的地方又滑到底下滑腻腻的会阴，摸了一手好友湿粘的前液；布莱特有点惊讶，在此之前他还不知道原来男人紧张时也会流这么多“液体”。

艾迪被他这么一摸倒是没再逃了（也不知道是爽了还是没力气了），脑袋埋在羽绒枕里“呼哧呼哧”地喘着，棉质枕套上沾着一小滩亮晶晶的口涎；于是布莱特猜上一个问题的答案是前者，但他还不确定，因为艾迪身后的门仍然“关得紧紧的”。

布莱特苦恼地撇撇嘴，把贴在前额上汗湿的黑发捋到头顶去。嘿，帮帮忙吧！他叹了口气，俯下身去贴上艾迪的后背，牙齿和舌头轮番舐咬他的耳后和侧颈，手指沾着下身的黏液捏他的胸部，用他安抚女孩儿的方式去玩他的好友——在这个时候他才真真切切地意识到自己真的在操一个男人，oh man’s boobs，这差点让他失去兴致——还好艾迪反应很大，他整个上身都猛烈弹动，乳头被自己的前液（艾迪并不知道那是什么）润得湿湿滑滑，用不了几下就充血挺立起来，在布莱特的指茧里颇具存在感。他正衔着艾迪颤抖的耳垂，忍不住加了点力气捻了捻，激得艾迪连叫声都捂不住了、一连串地混着只剩半截的求饶抖在床上，脊背猛地后撤，想从搓动的指节中救出自己敏感发红的乳头。但他这么做的同时也在把身躯向布莱特被冷落许久的阴茎上送，布莱特便顺势把失去贫瘠胸部（男人的胸部）的黏糊糊的手掌握到侧腰，捏紧，像戴上安全用品一样和自己的髋部往相反方向使力——哦不，在他终于如愿以偿地埋进好友、男性好友、又怎么样呢那可是陈艾迪——的身体里后，他才想起自己完全、忘记戴套这回事了。

可是艾迪好像也没意识到这个，他明明没怎么喝酒，整晚都在喝那个味道奇异的番茄汁汽水（布莱特想起那个味道就要夸张地作呕吐表情），整个人却像是用酒精浸透了似的，皮肤肌肉发热又泛着粉红，低声的呜咽和呢喃传到布莱特耳朵里，和脑壳里未蒸发的酒气一样醺人。布莱特试着动了动腰，好不容易被操开的深处又柔软紧密地合拢，然后再次被慢慢顶开；来回两次艾迪就受不了了，他像个湿淋淋的富有弹性的、敏感的发声玩具，布莱特的阴茎顶到哪里就有不同的声音从他水亮亮的嘴唇间飞出来，等下、慢、呜嗯、那里好奇怪、再、啊、好爽、呜、硬、你戳到我了、为什么醉鬼也能这么硬……

但这几句抱怨反而让醉鬼更硬了，布莱特这才意识到自己确实介意操男人，可惜当他听到声音、意识到这个男人是陈艾迪的时候只会他妈的让他更兴奋（这也解释了刚才摸到男人胸部后他没有迅速软掉的原因）。这个结论让他酒醒了一小半，不自觉停下动作，瞪着浑身发红、多汁、像熟番茄一样的陈艾迪——他又想起不久前，在他还没完全喝醉的时候艾迪坐在他身边、领口开了三颗、红润润冒着气泡的番茄汁把他丰润的唇舌染得透亮又可口，挑着眉绘声绘色地和他分享从上一个床伴那学来的花招，“How to fire up your *boyfriend*”。

好吧，毕竟布莱特姑且也算是个boy friend。即使大家都知道他们俩以往都没有对男人产生过性趣，但这种做法、真的很难不被认为是个邀请——看吧，就像此刻他停下来、这个该死地诱人的敏感发声番茄就小幅度摆起腰、自己来吃他的老二一样，确实像是个邀请。但艾迪刚开始的反应又那么真切、没人比他更像是个经历意外情事的处子了；可是那个卷着番茄汁刻意挑逗的舌尖又……可是……

去他的。反正无论如何，自己粗硬的D string都顶进去了。布莱特忍不住踢走了脑子里一切乱七八糟的思考，手伸下去把已经撑不住上身的艾迪翻了个面，衔住他水亮亮的润红下唇，下身也往水亮亮的洞穴挺到最深处。

既然进门了，那就服务到房子的主人满意为止吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写琴 我是英语白痴所以 欢迎讨论&捉虫555我好烂  
> 还有 不要学布莱特杨（虽然是我编的）！做爱要戴套！护人又护己（wut
> 
> *想玩玩那个九空表格 此为第一格【刚顶进去】  
> （我怎么可以刚顶进去都废这么多话......orz


End file.
